1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cold and/or heat accumulator with a plurality of carrier elements which are charged with a cold or heat storage medium, and with a heat exchanger which is designed to have a heat transfer medium flow through it in order to cause heat exchange between the cold or heat storage medium and the heat transfer medium. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for producing a cold and/or heat accumulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Cold and/or heat accumulators can be used, for example, in conjunction with climate control of motor vehicles, especially for auxiliary climate control. A cold and/or heat accumulator is known, for example, from published European Patent Application EP 0 914 399 B1. In this publication, it has already been suggested that heat exchange between the cold and/or heat storage medium and the heat transfer medium be effected either by heat exchanger plates or by pipes. In the embodiment which uses heat exchanger plates, it is provided that the carrier elements which are charged with the cold or heat storage medium are arranged in a plate-shape with boundary walls, flow of heat transfer medium being provided between the boundary walls. In the embodiment which uses pipes, it is provided that a carrier element which is charged with the cold or heat storage medium is penetrated by a tube bundle which discharges into common feeds and outlets.